Love never dies (AshXRyuko Valentine's story)
by ashxryuko27
Summary: It's Valentine's day Ash takes Ryuko to a familar place from his previous adventures where they share thier greatest Valentine's day they ever had


**Love never dies (AshXRyuko Valentine's story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and also this is a valentines day story and connected to the infinity universe you all are about to see the first appearance of Ash and Ryuko's bestest valentines day they ever had so enjoy the story AshXRyuko and Lemon**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a girl about his age of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her clothing is later replaced bya living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt.They're known as Ash Ketchum the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola and his wife Ryuko Ketchum known as Ryuko Matoi are walking together at Valentines day

"Ash where are we going?" Ryuko ask her husband where they are going as Ash looks at her "I'm taking you to one place i want to show you Ryuko." Ash said to her. Ryuko was feeling down when thier daughter Nodika went to a pokemon journey "You think our valentines day together will cheer me up?" she asked him as they are here

"There it is Ryuko" as Ryuko looks and was amazed Ash takes her to a special place in the kingdom of Rota. "Ash what is this wonderful place?" She asked him "This is Rota when i travel here with May, Max and Brock we had met Lucario from Sir Aaron's staff but there's more i want to show you" as Ash takes Ryuko to The secret cavern in the mountain

"Wow" Ryuko saw inside the mountain they are at shows a spot where all the Pokemon live in the Tree of Begining. "Ash what kind a tree is this?" Ryuko points at the tree

"This is the tree of beginning it's a living organism made up of crystal that feeds on sunlight Ryuko." as Ryuko sees the beauty of the tree "It has a symbiotic connection witha Mew that lives within it, and it is home to many kinds of ancient Pokémon which i thought to be extinct." Ash said to her

"The tree is beautiful Ash" Ryuko said staring at the tree then she see a pink, bipedal Pokémon with mammalian features. Its snout is short and wide, and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It has short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. Its fur is so fine and thin was flying at the sky "Mew" it was the pokemon name Mew had appeared in front of Ryuko

"Ash is that..." as Ash nodded to her "Mew the mythical pokemon Ryuko and i think it likes you" said Ash as Ryuko scratches it's ears made Mew loving it then Mew flew away back to the tree

"Don't worry Ryuko we'll see Mew again ready for our picnic" Ash replied as Ryuko smiled to him "You bet Ash i'm so hungry from the trip" said Ryuko

Ash brings a picnic lunch for them to enjoy. They are having sandwiches, sodas, apples, lemons, even cake "Ash your mom makes good sandwiches" said Ryuko was enjoying her sandwich "I'm glad that you enjoy our picnic just the two of us" as Ryuko blushed by his words then share a kiss

They watch the Pokemon that appeared are playing and saw two nidoran are in love "Those two nidoran reminds me of you and me when we first met Ash" Ryuko tells him how the nidoran reminds her of thier love

"and we still are together Ryuko" as they kiss each other "But only this picnic be perfect with our special little girl." Ryuko still felt upset

"Ryuko i know you miss her. I miss her too but Nodika is a strong hearted Daughter we ever knew just like us" Ash said as Ryuko smiled then see a lake "Hey Ash care for Swimming" she said as Ash smirk "You bit Ryuko let's get on our swimsuits first" as they are getting ready Ash is on his boxers with lighting marks on "Ash how do i look" as Ash see Ryuko was in a blue and white striped bikini hearts appeared in his eyes

"You are perfect Ryuko!" Ash said to her as she smiled walks to her husband "Race you to the water!" as Ryuko was in the lead "Not a chance Ryuko!" as Ash goes after her and they join in the water Ash hadn't see Ryuko anywhere

"Ryuko where are you?" Ash searches for her till she jumps out of the water and tackled him "Gotcha Ash!" as she has him on her arms then Ash held her waist "You are still my tough girl" as Ash splash water on her "Oh yeah two can play" as she splash water on him they are happy playing and fool around in the water.

Afterwards they got dried up "Ash where are we heading to." Ryuko asked him as Ash picks up her hand "I know one spot i'll take you" as Ash takes her to a secluded part of the cavern "Wow this cavern has so many crystals!" Ryuko said as she was amazed by seeing Aura crystals Ash then asks her "Go ahead Ryuko touch one of the Aura crystals." She does and Ash does the same and let's all of his memories flow threw them. It all of Ash's best memories of her.

(The time they first met)

Ash who was walking then sees the market place gives him a chance to buy a snack

"Even when I was off i'm still hungry" Ash buys his usual fruit lemon as he was going to pick one up till a other hand grabbed his who touched the lemon "Hey I found that Lemon first" Ash said to the figure but didn't see the face "Sorry I found it first finders keepers" the figure said to Ash but like him didn't see Ash's face at all "Oh you want a challenge for the fruit are you" Ash said

"Oh really I like people who wants a challenge" that figure seems to enjoy battles just like Ash

"I thought I was the only one" Ash said

"Before we start I want to see the face of my opponent" the figure said that to him Ash agreed with it as they looked at each other Ash the saw that his opponent was a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black white jacket with rolled up sleeves. the girl was also staring him in the eyes

"hey sorry I was in a way" the girl said to him

"That's alright I'll get this one" Ash points the other lemon "yeah you should" she notice he was buying and eating a lemon "Ah eating a lemon I see" she said to Ash "yeah lemons are good you like lemons" Ash asked her "Yep name's Ryuko nice to meet you" Ryuko introduced herself to him " Ryuko that's awesome name I'm Ash I never met someone who likes lemons" Ash said

"Me neither i think we're going to get along just fine" Ryuko said to him

"what about our battle" Ash asked

"heh forget it Ash over lemons that's stupid" Ryuko said to Ash

"Yeah whoever thought of fighting over lemons" Ash laughed so did Ryuko "Hey Ash care to walk with me" Ryuko asked Ash to come with her "Sure Ryuko it's great I made a new friend" Ash said to Ryuko "Yeah my first time making a friend" Ryuko said to Ash as they walked over places

(their first kiss)

"she's choosing love over her life?" said Ira as Ash was in full speed fighting Ryuko as the sunset "Meet your end" Ash said as he has Ryuko pinned to the wall she felt the pain then Ash has his blade to her throat "before you kill me I have something to say." as Ash was listening to her "Ash before we met you were so kind to me, understand my life when my dad died, you saved my life six time and risk yourself getting injured almost got killed for me the truth was I found you cute." Ryuko then shows a smile "The point I want to say I...Love you Ash!" said Ryuko she had admitted her true feelings that made Ash seeing this

"w-what did you say Ryuko?" she heard his voice his true kind voice

"Yes Ash I love you for all my heart since you faced others that were after you are my special hero who keeps me safe till you face uzu and didn't come back my heart was empty without you I hope you still the real Ash I'm in love with" said Ryuko in tears Ash couldn't believe she cares for him and Ryuko is his only thing he found that made him happy Ash then felt a tear in his face he wipes it learning he's happy "NO...I WILL NOT DO IT SATSUKI YOU BITCH!" Ash was free from her control satsuki was furious

"you dare to refuse to kill her Ketchum I made you strong" said satsuki

"No you made me into a animal that hunts and mauls innocence of their lives!" Ash said as he destroyed the area with mako's help as it was a big crater "Ash...is that really y..." Ash grabbed Ryuko at her waist then what shock and surprised Ryuko was that Ash kissed her in the lips Ryuko couldn't believe it Ash was really kissing her the one she fell in love actually loves her as well as they let go "Ash you just..." she has nothing to say but tears of joy as Ash smiles "Yes I had a crush on you since we met I found you very...beautiful Ryuko matoi." said Ash

"Me beautiful Ash" said Ryuko blushing

"Yes I think..." Ash was grabbed by Ryuko just kissed him as well

"Ah love in first sight just like in love stories" said Mako

(their first night of love)

Ash was removing his kamui and his clothing "A nice hot shower helps." Ash said as he was heading towards the shower but he saw Ryuko was there too

"Ryuko!" said Ash

"Ash!" said Ryuko as they both blush seeing each other naked "You're going to have shower as well Ryuko." said Ash was more embarrassed of seeing Ryuko "Yeah Ash so are you?" she too was the same as they looked away "Ash we could shower together." said Ryuko as Ash nodded "yeah we should?' They are nervous So they enter the shower still nervous so Ryuko starts off washing Ash's back and arms. Then she put her whole body against his and wraps her arms around him and bits his neck out of instinct and Ash moan. she looks down at his little man and is memorized.

"Wow he's so handsome but I don't know if I want to do it" said ryuko Then Ash washes her next. He gets soap all over her back as she silently moan at his touch. Ash then pulls her close and cups her breasts and gropes them while he buries his face into her hair inhaling her scent. She moan his name as he plays with her. he lets go of the girls and wraps his arms around her bring her as close as possible to him. Ash places his head on her shoulder and whispers "Ryuko matoi I never seen you so beautiful and how lucky I am." said Ash as Ryuko looks away

"Ash I can't do it i'm never been so scared of us actually going to do it" said Ryuko as Ash turn her around as he looks at her "Ryuko it's ok I'm like you a virgin but I'm there for you Ryuko and I promise I never ever leave you!" said Ash as Ryuko sheds a tear of joy and moves her head to kiss Ash then she says "Ash thank you for being here for me" they then kissed Ash held her and she held him as they move to the bedroom they Be very slow and loving Ash was on top of Ryuko on the bed as they were kissing Ryuko felt Ash kissing her neck then she felt his member inside her but was doing it slow not rough

"Oh Ash" she moaned as Ash kiss then he starts sucking her breast and slowly thrusting her then they turn around as Ryuko is on top of Ash as they were kissing Ryuko has her eyes closed with a smile swoosh her hair moaning then they held their hands as Ash turn her around as they reach their limit

"ahh Ash I love you please don't stop" Ryuko said as Ash was slowly thrusting as they Be very slow and loving. Passionate for each other but believe it's a dream at take their time then they fell asleep Following morning Ryuko was awake "Is all a dream?" said Ryuko was upset but she saw herself and Ash in each other's arms Ash wakes up and they kiss knowing that everything was real and true. Love beyond measure.

"no but it's a perfect dream come true Ryuko." said Ash with a smile

"Ash I love you." said Ryuko

"I love you too Ryuko" said Ash

(they day they found out their going to be parents)

"I checked Ryuko you're pregnant." said Joe everyone is dead silent. Ash and Ryuko gaze at each other. So many thought are flooding into their minds but not one was regret or fear. Smiles slowly form on their faces then Ash picks up Ryuko and spins her around laughing and shedding tears of joy.

"Ryuko i'm going to be a dad." said Ash

"We can be together forever Ash i'm so happy to be a mom." said Ryuko

(their wedding)

Just then the music started to play everyone stood up to see the bride. Bonnie, applebloom, sweetie and scootaloo skipped down the isle as the flower girls. Then Ryuko walked down the isle with the vail covering her face but she felt like a shining star. She walked up and stood next to Ash who was stunned silence a her. He lifted the vail and stared at her.

"You look stunning." He whispered to her. Tears seem to spill over from her eyes.

"Thank you Ash. You too." They turned to the pastor as they listen to his speech.

"We are gathered her today to witness the union of Ash Ketchum and Ryuko Matoi. They have been faced trials and tribulations together. Their love has been tested and has pulled through. As they begin a life together they will be put to the test on multiple occasions but as they have shown us they can do they impossible. Now if there is anyone who thinks that these two should not wedd speak now or forever hold your peace." No one dared say a word. now do you have your vows." celestia said as Ash shows his vow

"ryuko matoi when i first came to honnouji academy you came to my life i felt alone when i learn my father died you were there when darkness controls me, i felt sorrow and you help me face death and most of all you will always be at my side forever." as they clapped ryuko felt tears as she read hers

"Ash ketchum when we first met you were different than other people you helped friends and people of never given up, you change them and you made my heart feel strong when i lost my father but you never give up because you have a strong will and i will always be happy to have you as my husband and a great father for our child forever" that touch them as well so did ash

"Now by the power invested in me by the grace of God. I now pronounce you husband and wife." They turned to each other and kissed. They held each other tightly and the crowd cheered and whistles as rainbow perform the sonic rainboom in parted and gazed at each other.

(Nodika's birth)

Ash i'm scared it's good that you are here!" said Ryuko as Ash smiled "I always by your side." Ash tells her as Ryuko takes deep breaths just then they hear a small cry and see a little baby wrapped up in cloth Joe, Jessie and Mako Smiles at them saying "Ash, Ryuko, congratulations it's a girl" said Mako as both Ash and ryuko are in tears but smiling as they look upon their daughter.

"Ash our "Nodika" is here" said Ryuko was looking at Nodika thier daughter that came to thier lives

"Now we are a family Ryuko" Ash said to her as They kiss each other then they kiss the little girl

and all the love and admiration he feels towards her. They let go of the crystal and Ryuko is in tears but smiles "Oh Ash those memories are still there and you are here" she felt every moment they had shared from his own eyes and all they love that has grown between them.

"Most of all" She adores him and hugs him telling him "I love you Ash Ketchum." as Ash smiles then he closes his eyes and hugs back.

"I love you too my Ryuko" They kiss and still holding eachother Ryuko had took his coat off then lifted his shirt up letting Ryuko see his exposed chest "Ash i feel our spark flowing" Ryuko said as Ash was the same "So do I" as they kiss more Ash had pull her shoes off then has her kamui off revealing her in the matching color just like her swimsuit

as they kiss Ash squeeze her butt Ryuko loved it "Ash I want you!" said Ryuko as Ash kiss her "Me too" Ryuko hhad removed his pants and reveal his boxers let's Ash unclasped her bra reveal her breasts

"like I said "you are beautiful" Ryuko" as Ash was massaging her breasts made her moan "Oh Ash yes!" said Ryuko as Ash starts pinching her nipple then starts sucking her left breast

"Yes Ash keep going keep drinking" Ryuko shouted as Ash was enjoying her milk then he starts sucking her right breast "Ohhhhh keep going Ash" as he keeps going Ryuko held Ash and rubbed his face on her breasts Ash enjoys it then he starts removing her panties

"You are already excited" as Ash starts licking her womanhood "Ohhhh that's it Ash!" Ryuko moaned as he continues eating her up and getting wet now Ash is fingering her

"oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash!" Ryuko shouted as he goes deeper inside her as she starts stroking his hair "Ash i'm gonna..." as her floods are released as her love juice lands on Ash's mouth

"You enjoyed it" Ash said to her as Ryuko starts kissing his chest then lowers down and undid his boxers then pulls them down

"Now it's my chance for action" as she grabbed his manhood starts stroking his manhood and puts it in her mouth

"This is it" she said in her thoughts as she starts bopping

"Oh...Ryuko" Ash moaned enjoying it as his beautiful wife continues enjoying it just like old times Ash starts stroking her beautiful lucious hair made her go faster as Ash is reaching his limit

"Ryuko i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Ryuko swallows the load and licks the seed off her breasts then they went back kissing as Ash turns her around and has his manhood in her attractive butt and starts pounding

"Ooooooh yeah Ash keep going faster, Faster!" Ryuko shouted as Ash keeps going on her "You are so tight Ryuko and i love you like that!" Ash said to her as Ryuko swooshes her hair enjoying it as Ash keeps going and reaching limit

"Ryuko I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he keeps pounding "Inside me Ash!" as he released his seed inside her butt now Ryuko stands up those two making out as Ash lay Ryuko to the soft grass and he is on top of her

"Ready my beautiful first everylasting Ryuko" as Ryuko kiss him "You know me well my hero" as they start passionate kiss and Ash starts thrusting her slowly made Ryuko moan continue kissing him "Oh Ash yeos keep going honey i this valentines day a best!" Ryuko shout as Ash continues thrusting her and they continue on kissing made Ash go faster they start stroking thier eachother's hairs as they are reaching limiy

"Ryuko i love you for all my heart here it comes" as he fires his seed inside her womb Afterwards They lay down on the soft grass still naked and just watch the Pokemon do their thing. in their secret spot

"Ash this is the best Valentines day i ever had" Ryuko said bieng cozy on Ash's chest "I knew i can make you happy" Ash kiss his wife as Ryuko smiled "Ash, you give me the most best one ever" Ryuko said in tears of joy

"What do you mean Ryuko?" Ash was confused for only a moment the he looked to see her hand was on her belly.

"Ryuko you mean we're..." as Ryuko smiled "Yes and we are having a boy and he looks just like you Ash" she said as Ash smiled to her

"ready to go home Ryuko" Ash said as Ryuko holds him tight "No let's stay here more i still want our alone time" she said as they stay a bit

**that's it ofLove never dies (AshXRyuko Valentine's story) hope you enjoy it also add the tree of beginning and memories if the story you know i want to say thanks for reading Two Blades Two Hearts also now Darkness turns to Light, Rainbow Valentines rocks, AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXMisty valentines day and if you want Nodika's adventure let me know enjoy**


End file.
